Dawn of Calamity
by Mimmo185
Summary: With half of the Mother Heart stolen, Viridi begs the help of Palutena and Pit to protect the other half while she tries to convince Dark Pit (Kuro) to steal back the other half. As the battle to protect the stolen and endangered commences, so does a battle of love, lust and allegiance. Who's will, will crumble first?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Forces of Nature! Attack anything that moves, we must protect the Mother Heart!" Viridi commands as she swings her Rose Staff, throwing out thorns in all directions near the enemies surrounding Cragalanche, a commanding officer, impaling them before they could strike at the red ruby embedded on his butt. Cragalanche looks at Viridi, his eyes sending a message before falling over the rim of the platform to rain down onto the enemies below him like a meteor.

Viridi stomps her foot and jumps up and down in frustration. "How many times have I told that stupid boulder to fix that!?" she walks around the edge of her platform, throwing out thorns and roses to help her minions, but even she could see they were weakening and depleting.  
"If only Pit and Palutena hadn't destroyed my Reset Bomb Depot, I could have finished this easy!" she mutters darkly. "I really could use their help right now though…" she says quietly to herself. Her thought are interrupted by a womanly, high-pitched laugh.

"Hades! So help me, I will overgrow your stupid Underworld if you even put a toe into my domain!" she yells angrily, throwing out her staff in defiance, her crimson floral dress swirling around her plant shoes.

"Oh, Viridi, I'm not that ugly, am I?" asks the same womanly voice. With a flash of blue light, a woman of gorgeous proportions stands before her, long blue hair tied up by a small halo-like band on top of her head in a fountain-like appearance, with a few stands that floated around in front of her face. Her purple and white outfit showed plenty of knees, arms, belly and cleavage while still being prudish. Her purple, eye shadowed indigo eyes smiled, like her thin magenta lips that complemented a perfect nose and raised cheekbones.

"Ah, miss me?" she smiled even wider, showing, of course, perfectly straight, bleach white teeth.

"Oh, of _course!_" Viridi commented, her sarcasm thick enough to spread on bread.

"How do you like the outfit? Just picked it out this morning", she said, twirling on the spot, her cobalt hair flowing like water behind her.

At first, Viridi looked at her, puzzled. "It's the same one as when you were at the Rewind Springs." She commented, hands raised, palm up, at her shoulders.

"Nah-uh, that outfit was a bit darker, you know, more purple." she huffed, a frown took its place on her face and still not a crease was made.

"Whatever! You didn't come all this way to talk about outfits. What are you doing here Pandora? Where's Hades?"

Now it was Pandora's turn to look puzzled. "What are you, stupid?" Viridi's face started to turn indigo as well "No, he never came back. Little Pitty took care of him alright." She twirled a finger through the end of her ponytail. "Nope, all of this is my doing!" she exclaimed, holding her hands outstretched above her head.

Viridi, stunned, stared at the woman before her. "I don't care if this is cliché, but why?" Viridi demanded desperately, walking up to her.

"Oh Viridi, you're so naïve! Duh, I'm the Goddess of Calamity, remember?" Pandora said, smiling sweetly again.

"But you wouldn't just attack just 'cause you felt like it! What are you planning?" she demanded, stopping halfway to reaching Pandora, planting her legs wide and crossing her arms stubbornly in-front of her chest, even though she only came up to Pandora's shoulder, but Viridi slipped a small bundle from her hidden dress pocket and held it tightly in her hand and out of sight.

"Why, the Mother Heart of course! As the Goddess of Nature, you know that with it I can control Earth and everything on it! See, like Hades, I'm planning on world, no, _universe_ domination, I'm just doing it at a different approach", she smiled again, but her eyes betrayed the friendly façade she was putting on. "Sadly though, it means that someone might be missing in the picture", she said, pulling out her blade with a soft hiss. She stroked the blade lovingly, like an old friend, being careful not to cut herself on the long blue blade. She held the blade horizontal to her eyes, looking through the thin strip cut into the blade.

Viridi, planting a foot back, held her rose staff in defence and protectiveness in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, her mouth pursed. "Hope you like the smell of roses", she hissed.

As Pandora charged, Viridi threw the Demon Vine in-front of her, blocking her path with thick, ugly vines.

"C'mon, is that all?" she scoffed, and hid behind the tangled growth. As the vines wilted, the open domain of the Mother Core's beautiful and wild interior filled Viridi's vision, but not the beautiful and wild Pandora. Suddenly, behind her, she heard the scraping of…a nail filer? As she turned, she saw perfect nails and smooth, porcelain skin of a palm slap into her cheek. As Viridi hit the dirt, she cursed as one side of her face was red like the Rose on her staff and the other cheek, brown like freshly turned Earth. She whipped her head around to find Pandora gone once more.

"That's unfair! If I can't use teleportation, so neither should you!" she cried out angrily, throwing out wild arcs of thorns all around her. Pandora's high laugh came out again.

"Well, I didn't use items, so neither should you! Just getting back at you for playing unfair as well, but since I'm an honest Goddess, I'll play fair", she said, appearing on the far side, laughing at her own joke. Both Goddess' took their stance again and charged.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Breathing deeply, Pit spread his feet wide apart, his Meteor Bow clasped firmly in his hand. As the fake sky background came up and the hover fan turned on, Pit spread his wings to catch the updraft and as he drifted higher, Monoeyes started to file out, little pink spheres with five small tentacles that could be mistaken for tails and a large blue eye that dominated its face. Flying in a horizontal pattern, the Monoeyes shot out purple electrified-looking spheres from their eyes. By spinning, flapping and drawing-in his wings, Pit easily dodged their attacks, firing off continuous streaks of green shots from his Bow, watching them home-in on his enemies and evaporate as the arrows struck home.

"Take that, ya Cyclop blob!" Pit yelled triumphantly as he fired off a few more shots. Suddenly, Komaytos, blue, jellyfish-looking minions with a red inside, flew right in-front of him, the ranged shots from his bow deflecting off their bodies, causing no harm.

"Argh!" Pit grumbled and spun to their direction, spinning his bow so rapidly, it became a blue ring laced with gold, and shredded the jellyfish-like minions to shreds.

Before Pit could shoot another arrow, the fans shut off and the fake-sky scene was blocked out by heavy steel doors. An orange light was spinning above the door way and a faint blaring was heard through the double-doors. Pit put a fist to his chin, then lifted his hands to his head, squeezing his laurel circlet around his head, trying to think what the colour and sounds meant. The answer flooded his brain and Pit heaved on the heavy metal rings on the doors and squeezed through the thin crack before the door was fully open. He ran across the foyer of the preparation room, his sandals gripping and squeaking over the too-polished reflective tiles. He strained on the even larger metal rings on the main door and ran out onto the lush green grass of Palutena's courtyard. Pit aimed the Meteor Bow up, taking a wide stance and swinging around wildly, trying to see the enemies that he was sure was going to show up soon.

"Pit, cool your Jetstream's!" said Lady Palutena, walking out in her usual white dress and black laced shoes. Gold chains and charms looped around the lower part of her waist and were linked at the left side of her hip by a red, round ruby. A large necklace, like that of the sun but with the rays pointing downwards, covered her breasts. A large arm bracelet hung on her right arm, and gold arm braces covered the rest, from her elbow to her wrists. In her right hand; a blue staff, the blue sphere floating just above top of the staff, with two arms curving inwards to almost meet where the top of the staff began, and on her left arm, a large, mirror buckler was strapped to her forearm, a long red tassel with a gold diamond-shaped ring hung down off it. Her look was completed by two laurel bands, both starting above her eyes and joined together by a small gold chain held in the middle by another small ruby. The bands looped half way around her crown, holding her fringe out of the way, her long emerald hair flowing down to her knees. Above her head, a small blue circle appeared behind her head, which was inside a larger hollow ring, three streaks flowing from the side of the ring to give the appearance of wings. The Goddess of Light stood behind Pit confidentially, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "Pit, do you remember what the colour orange is meant for?" she asked, eyes shut as a small embarrassed smile appeared on her face.

"Uh… danger?" he guessed, Bow now lowered but still his eyes roamed around the sky, searching for enemies.

"No Pit, it means that an ally has been injured and is being brought back to be healed. Probably another Centurion Strongarm." She said, a slope appearing on her mouth. Four Centurion Strongarms carrying a bier came into view, but instead of a large bulk on the platform, a small figure was seen but still too far to see finer details. Palutena reached within the folds of her outfit and pulled out a small spectacle. Lifting it to her left eye, she squinted into the glass. A gasp escaped her lips and she dropped the spectacle, which landed safely in the downy grass. But still, that wasn't enough to save it as Palutena stepped onto the fragile item, shattering the item beneath her foot as she ran.

"Lady Palutena! _Lady Palutena?!" _Pit cried as he strung his Meteor Bow across his back and took after the amazingly agile Goddess that practically flew to the bier.

"Hurry, quickly! Get her inside!" Pit heard Palutena command as the Centurions doubled their pace towards her private rooms. Pit stopped and waited as the Centurions started to run towards him. As they passed him, blonde hair spilled down the side of the bed-like structure and the smell of blossoming flowers drifted to Pit's nose. Could it be?

When the Centurions passed him, Pit turned around to see Palutena was now kneeling on the ground next to another figure. Behind her stood two proud white unicorns, their yellow lightning-shaped hooves and horns bright against the dark green of the soft grass they were tearing from the ground. Pit sped towards Palutena and when he was close enough, realised Palutena was tending to Phosphora, one of Viridi's top commanders, who specialised in lightning attacks. Her short, red tipped, blond hair was spattered with mud and her top and shorts, which were so short that if she bent over her butt would be seen, were ripped and her face was pale and she was breathing in shallow breaths.

Palutena had not said a word as she held her hand above the young woman's body, a soft teal glow emanating from her palm. As Pit watched, colour began to return to her cheeks and a smile appeared on her lips. As her eyes refocused, she looked up to Pit.

With arms crossed, Pit looked down on the now very vulnerable-looking Phosphora. "You stole Phos and Lux." He accused, bending down to get closer. Phosphora scoffed as she wobbly stood up, facing him, still unsteady on her legs like a newborn fawn.

"I did not! I borrowed them, and it was lucky I did or we would've never made it out of there. You can have them back now." She said, sticking out her tongue at Pit as she walked steadily towards where the Centurions had disappeared with the bier. Pit shook his head as he took Phos and Lux's reigns and led them towards the stable. Palutena watched him leave before walking briskly to her private room to attend to the other casualty.

Upon reaching the stables, Pit led Phos into one stall and Lux to the one beside it and began to brush down Lux, his favourite of the two, being careful not to stroke the horse in the same place more than once in case he gave off an electric charge. His chore was interrupted by a slight noise, like the opening of a creaky door, from the back of the stable. He still needed to oil those hinges, putting down a mental note to do it after tending to the unicorns. Taking the Bow off his back, Pit drew the bowstring back to his jaw, the small green meteor ready to burst upon anything that it hit. Another rustle was heard, closer to the hay pile in the corner. Pit moved closer still, eyes focused and arm steady in caution. A black shape flew from the pile and smashed into him, sending his bow flying, the small green meteor rocketing through an open shaft in the roof. He was flattened on his back and a weight held him down. He felt a sharp, cold point against his throat and looked up to see teal wings and a black chiton outfit. Dark Pit straddled Pit at his waist with one end of his Silver Bow edge pressed against Pit's throat. A smirk was pasted on his face as he looked down with dark brown eyes.

"Pittoo?" Pit asked questioningly.

"You really have to stop calling me that, I hate that stupid nickname." He grumped, lifting himself off Pit. "Call me Kuro." He said, doing what looked like the mix of a smile and a smirk. "You know, you should be more careful 'Pit stain', even in your Goddess' domain you're not safe", he said, standing up and offering a hand to Pit. He accepted and the angel was lifted up, where the two embraced in a manly hug of crushing and patting. As they stepped away, Kuro wandered off to where the unicorns waited, Lux looking at Pit accusingly as if saying "uh, hello? You're half done here!" and to compliment his look, he tossed his head at his un-brushed side and gave a soft nicker. Pit took up the brush again while his doppelganger took up the spare brush and attended to Phos. Both quietly went about the task until Kuro cleared his throat. Pit looked up; patiently waiting for dark angel to start what looked like a very personal question.

"Look, don't laugh at me okay? I just need some advice and you're the only one I can talk to, cause I can't go Palutena cause she'll blab on and on, and I can't ask Viridi cause-"

"God Kuro, just say it already, I'm listening!" said Pit impatiently, grabbing a hair brush to start on Lux's mane. He brushed quite a few strokes before Kuro finally started to talk again, though his voice was so quiet that Pit barely heard him.

"Do you think…" and the dark angel's words were lost as he mumbled the last few words.

"What?" asked Pit, brush paused, mid-stroke through the unicorn's mane.

"Do you think, that…um, me and…nah forget It." he huffed as he began to viciously brush Phos's belly, unaware of the grumpy look the unicorn gave him.

"Really, Pittoo?" Pit said jokingly to annoy his twin-like form, which did the trick, as Kuro's stare became darker than night. "Just get it over and done with, and tell me!" he prompted, throwing him a hair brush for Phos's mane. As the dark angel grabbed the brush, he fiddled with it aimlessly and for the first time since Kuro was made, Pit saw him as vulnerable, which worried him as it seemed the topic was very personal, very unlike the strong, witty and even humorous character that he was.

"Do you think, that…I could have a chance…with Phosphora?" he asked, eyes wide with expectation before he dragged them downwards, embarrassed, and began to brush Phos's mane with even more vigour. Phos snorted and turned his head to nudge Dark Pit, trying to make him see how unimpressed he was at how he was taking his frustration and embarrassment out on him. "Sorry boy." Kuro apologised, stroking the brush through his mane more gently with one hand while stroking his nose with the other. Content, Phos turned back to staring ahead blankly as he was pampered.

"Have you talked to her?" Pit asked, now moving on to Lux's tail, pulling the brush through evenly.

"How do I talk to her? I don't even know where to begin…" he said disappointedly, putting down the brush and slumping in the corner, elbows on knees and head in his hands. Putting down his own brush, Pit exited his stable and sat next to Kuro.

"I don't like this feeling Pit. It makes me feel weak. _Look _weak" he said desperately. "What do I do?" he said, turning his head to look at Pit, his blue eyes confident and assuring unlike his own brown eyes; uncertain and troubled.

"You have to talk to her; don't admit feeling straight away though. Make small talk, and slowly prompt some answers out of her but don't be too obvious. But also, don't be really friendly, you gotta be mean to keep 'em keen." Pit said cheekily, winking at Kuro, which made him smirk at how stupid and naïve Pit could be. "So basically, be yourself." Pit joked, smiling.

"Yes master…how you know all this anyway?" he asked, giving Pit a small elbow in the ribs.

"I don't know…general knowledge?" Pit answered hopefully, a grin on his face. "By the way, I like the fact you called me master, seeing as I am the original here, so I actually wouldn't mind if you continued to call me that." Pit said gleefully.

"Get out of here!" Kuro said, shoving Pit over and jumping on him as the two wrestled until both were worn out. "Ha, still stronger than you though." Kuro said as he stood over Pit, who was spread-eagled on the ground. He walked towards the doorway and grabbed the handle. "You won't mind if I use your hot spring pond, do you?" he asked cunningly, opening the door and stepping around it. "Oh, and thanks for offering to finish grooming Phos." He said as he closed the door in time to avoid having a brush hit his face.

Pit chuckled, annoyed but humoured by his brother-like friend. He grabbed the brush and started to brush Phos's side only to receive a static shock that made his hair stand on end and to send him flying into the stable wall. There was no doubt about it; Kuro sure knew how to pull a good prank.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kuro walked through the reflective walls of the main hall, trying to find Pit's chamber.

"If only they had signs…" he grumbled, pausing to look down yet another hallway which ended in a chamber door. Cursing quietly, the dark angel moved on, checking each hallway until he reached the sun room, which was overgrown with natural chairs, the trees twisting over each other to create armchairs with downy leaf-litter seats and footrests. On one of these chairs, Palutena lounged luxuriously, and very un-goddess-like, sprawled across on the longer chairs, dressed only in a thin, white robe, reading a small book.

"Oh, Pittoo!" she said, drawing together the front of the robe tighter around herself as she stood up gracefully, tying the band at her waist to hold her robe closed. Kuro approached the Goddess. "I didn't know you were here at Skyworld!" she said, smiling, closing her eyes, her head tilted up to catch the rays of the sun, her smile filling her face. Kuro finally reached the Goddess and bowed respectively, a thing he only did while in private, otherwise others would think that he was definitely sworn to help Palutena, which he wasn't. He was his own commander, nothing would change that.

"I arrived shortly after I saw Viridi being taken to the infirmary. How is she coping?" he asked, his eyes serious and penetrating.

"She fares well. She's now taking a rest in my chamber, though I doubt she'd wake up if you entered, she's quite exhausted, we still don't know who or even _what_ attacked her." Said the Goddess, a finger on her cheek her head tilted to one side, a pensive expression playing on her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head, her emerald hair flicking back and forth. "All will be revealed when she wakes up, hopefully, that will be soon." She said, smiling. "What else are you here for Pittoo?" she asked again, smiling down on the bowed angel.

Kuro quickly huffed, standing up now to look up to the Goddess. "Please, Lady Palutena, don't call me that anymore, call me Kuro instead." He said, head bowed again in case he had overstepped his place. The Goddess of Light laughed softly.

"Why of course! We all know how much you dislike that name, it should be only used when you need motivating." She said, winking a soft brown eye at him. Kuro laughed at the bad play-flirting and posed another question.

"I also saw Phosphora help Viridi escape using Phos and Lux and I saw she was also badly injured, where is she now? May I speak with her?" he questioned, queries tumbling out of his mouth which was very unlike him. He consciously slapped himself in the inside, _C'mon, get with it!_

Palutena looked at him, slightly puzzled. "I have no idea!" she said, giggling girlishly, and Kuro really did smack his forehead, embarrassed for the Goddess by giving such inappropriate actions. Palutena controlled herself and regained her grace. "I don't know, she said she was fine enough that she'd go for a stroll around Skyworld, you'll have to have a look around." She said, smiling apologetically at him.

"That's ok, I'll find her later, we have unfinished business." Kuro lied, the false truth slipping out of him like water through a strainer.

"Ok, suit yourself. Dismissed!" she said, giving a small salute, giggling again at her own joke. Kuro just rolled his eyes, and began to turn away when the question he first wanted to ask Palutena popped back into his head.

"Oh, Lady Palutena?" he asked, the Goddess turning around, eyes questioning.

"Yes, Kuro?" she asked, waiting for his question patiently, _just like Pit_, thought Kuro, shaking his head but smiling.

"Do you know where Pit's chambers are?" he said, throwing out his hand in explanation of his wanderings. "I can't find it anywhere." he said, rather pathetically.

"Uh, continue up this hall and take the third left." She said, an arm bent back behind her head, her hand pointing to the hallway behind her, her other hand holding up the book that her face was buried in, as she sat down again in the chair, more appropriately this time.

"Thanks," he said, raising a hand and walked briskly past her in the direction she pointed.

"No problem", she said, returning to stare intently at the pages.

Kuro continued till he found the corridor Palutena had said, and sure enough, three doors were at the end of the holiday, the one in the middle having a soft, golden glow in the gaps between the door and the frame and a small amount of mist rising up from beneath the door. Kuro walked down the small hall and grabbed the handle and quietly opened and closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear him disappearing into the relaxation room. The dark angel smiled as he remembered the last time he was at a hot spring, the perfectly warm water bathing his wounds and rejuvenating him, maybe even stimulating him a little, it was that good! Kuro walked in and sat on the floor, pulling of his sandals and cuffs and bracelets off until he stopped midpoint when he heard someone moving around in the water. Kuro quickly took a position close to the ground; his dark outfit making him stand out in the white and gold room. He flicked his teal wings at the mist and cleared it to see the one person whom he was looking for.

Phosphora had trained her bow on him, her cobalt bow that was name after her since she used it so frequently, and she looked at him intently, blond hair flat and down, framing a cute face that now held serious intent. Kuro heard a small gasp as he saw her eyes panic before she controlled them and replied with a "oh, it's just you." she placed her bow back beside her and sunk back into the steamy water.

"S-sorry, I thought this room was unoccupied because it was Pit's." he said guiltily, walking back to his clothing.

"That's why I took the room, 'cause I was hoping no-one would come in." she grumped, crossing her arms in-front of her breasts.

Kuro bit back a few harsh comments at her being so selfish, but the way she was pouting just now, and she had her arms stubbornly crossed, _she looks so cute._ Kuro realised he was staring and tried to regain his coldness. "Well, might as well find another one." he huffed, stooping down to pick up his clothes

"Well, since you're here, you might as, well, stay?" he heard her ask. Wait, was that a… hopeful tone? Kuro twisted to face her, to see her biting the corner of her lip shyly, knees and thighs together underneath the warm water, hands clasped together between her thighs looking so, _Damn sexy! _Kuro suddenly felt something shift in his body and his mind began to use his dark side to make a few, un-appropriate, pictures. _Not now, imagination!_

"You asked for it." He said, not letting the shy but gleeful tone step into his harsh, fake one. He hoped his tights were tight enough to keep him invisible. He started to lower a foot in when Phosphora piped up again.

"Ah, should you, um, y'know, take your, chiton off?" she asked, head turned but eyes looking at him from the corners. Kuro's face which had slightly tanned skin started to turn a more earthy-red.

"Well, angel code-of-conduct says we should always be ready for battle." He said, arms crossed, remembering what Pit had told him, then remembering that he had told Magnus, a human and good acquaintance of Pit that he didn't want to "steam the sacred buns", giving the dark angel a very bad mental image that he shook his head vigorously to clear. _Gross!_

"Aw what an obedient angel, you must _have_ to follow the rules, or you wouldn't be a proper angel!" she said sarcastically, tossing her now dryer hair from side to side. That reminded Kuro that, that was exactly what Magnus had said to Pit. Kuro grumbled as he saw the game that Phosphora was trying to play. _You won't win, I never lose…except to Pit,_ he smirked as he took of his chiton so he only stood there in his tights, his bare chest still smooth with no trace of chest hairs. He just held on to his ego with buttery hands, trying not to be embarrassed and blush or cover up. He walked with a straight back, but not with his chest out, to the water. As he dipped his foot in, an electric charge shot up through the water and into his body. He gave a grunt at the shock and withdrew his foot quickly.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, moving forward, then controlling herself, relaxed back against the side of the pond, eyes looking at him from the corner. "I needed to recharge, this is the best way to do it."

"It's all right; I'm made of a bit sturdier stuff than Pit." He scoffed, lowering himself into the water, the warm water soaking his tights, filling his body with the relaxing warmth and an electric charge. The angel ducked his head underwater and rubbed his face vigorously; clearing away the dirt and grime of his tasks since the last time he was in a hot spring. He lifted his head above the water and shook his soaking hair back into place, realising that, when he was underwater, it had seemed that Phosphora looked as if she had moved closer to his side. He took of his circlet and placed it behind him. The two had fallen silent as they both mulled over aimless thoughts. Kuro decided to break the ice.

"What happened when Pit defeated you?" he asked, trying to hide the longing in his voice.

"I wasn't defeated!" she bit back, "I was just deadened. I needed to take a long time to recharge again to this." She said, sweeping long arms down the side of her body, to make the angel look at the rest of her body, when he realised another thing that really did turn him red.

"Are you, um…" he couldn't finish and just pointed to her, eyes down.

"No, I'm not _naked_, I'm just underdressed. Unlike you, I follow my own rules." She said but she blushed slightly too, even if she was nearly on the opposite side of Kuro, he still saw.

"Well, I wasn't trying to be a pervert, you just made me look like one!" he grumped; now crossing his arms.

"Whatever, can you do me a favour?" she started to wade across to him, which made him sit up straighter and his breathing quickened. He tried to slow it as he replied "yeah? What?"

"I've got this itch and my arms just can't reach it. It's right there, between my shoulder blades." she said, and upon reaching him, turned around to point, or attempt to point, to the spot.

Kuro reached his hand up, scratching the baby-smooth skin. Kuro heard Phosphora sigh with relief and Kuro groaned inwardly. He decided to take this time to actually look at the young commanding officer. She had removed her purple boots and black bandages around her arms and calves. She had also removed the, _oh god,_ black top so that now, only the white sashes held her breasts. The vine on her thigh that wound its way up her thigh underneath her white shorts, across her back and then across her chest, making her look even more natural. After he had done, they both sat together on the side of the hot spring. Both were seated so that they were both the same height and amazingly, Kuro's feet were just a little bit further than Phosphora's.

"I thought you were older than me, so I thought you were taller than me too", Kuro questioned, pointing out that he was that little bit taller than her.

"Well, my boots actually have some heel on them, that's why I look taller. I'm actually maybe thirteen or so, I just make myself look older." She laughed quietly, which made Kuro smile, but he quickly hid it. "So, technically, even if you were "born" a year ago, you still took Pit's age, so you should be about fourteen or my age." She said thoughtfully, which actually made the dark angel happy a bit, as it was never really confirmed how old he was.

"Well, I think you still look…um…" Kuro trailed off, embarrassed at what he was about to say. Phosphora shifted uncomfortable, trying to wait for what the angel was going to say. _Why does everyone have to wait for me to finish what I have to say, even if I don't want to say it?_ He thought desperately, realising that he would have to say it. "I said, you look…beautiful…" he said turning away, cursing himself at putting himself in such an awkward position. A butterfly-touch pressed to his cheek and he stiffened as the colours of the room suddenly became more vivid, the water hotter, the steam thicker but clearer. He floated along on the softest cloud ever. He turned to see Phosphora draw back a bit, a small smile playing on her lips. Kuro moved closer and above her, putting lips to the inside-of-a-rose-like lips. A shock raced through him, physically and bodily. He groaned as the lightning commander pressed herself closer to him in every way, making her breath hitch. The two continued to kiss and kiss, oblivious to the Peeking Tom at the doorway. The door closed carefully, not making a sound. Pit grinned and giggled softly and walked happily away from the hot spring door, leaving a make-shift sign that read "Doo not enta", just in case any other Peeking Toms came along.


End file.
